Jedi 182
by 5x5B
Summary: A parody of some Blink 182 songs my friend and I made.
1. Aliens Exist

Disclaimer: No I don't own Star Wars, and I make zero money off of this.  
  
Author Note: This is my first story I've posted , so please don't flame me! If I get favorable reviews I'll write more chapters.  
  
Sith Lords Exists (Aliens Exist)  
  
(As song by Obi-Wan Kenobi to Padme, after Ani turned to the dark side)  
  
Padme I have to tell you bad news,  
  
It's about the Jedi Knight you love.  
  
He used to fight for the light,  
  
His decisions seemed right,  
  
Yoda saw through it from the start.  
  
I know that Ani's hunting down the Jedi,  
  
He killed two more this very night.  
  
I know the master all would say,  
  
What he does is not the way,  
  
We must turn him back into the light. (All right)  
  
Angry all along,  
  
Now there's something very wrong.  
  
And I know fear leads to hate,  
  
But I fear that it's too late.  
  
We have lost Ani, we have lost him.  
  
I am still his master,  
  
Yes he knows me,  
  
Been his friend and will be till I die.  
  
I got a new vision,  
  
Of the Man he could of been,  
  
Ani could of been a great Jedi.  
  
Angry all along,  
  
Now there's something very wrong.  
  
And I know fear leads to hate,  
  
But I fear that it's too late.  
  
We have lost Ani, we have lost him.  
  
Dark and evil, grim and fearful,  
  
He's not very, ordinary,  
  
Whish I could of trained him better,  
  
Where's his mother? Has no father.  
  
Angry all along,  
  
Now there's something very wrong.  
  
And I know fear leads to hate,  
  
But I fear that it's too late.  
  
We have lost Ani, now the blames on me. 


	2. The Rock Show

Disclaimer: Still don't own Star Wars.  
  
A/N: I finally decided to put up my next parody. This is actually the first one I ever wrote so I don't think it works as well. I wrote this before Episode Two came out so it might not all make sense.  
  
The Queen (The Rock Show)  
  
(As sung by Anakin Skywalker before we finally gets to see Padme again.)  
  
Hanging out with Obi-Wan on the weekend,  
  
He's great, he's my master, he's my only friend,  
  
I couldn't wait to see Padme and my mother,  
  
I remembered that I promised to free her from there.  
  
She got elected for queen at age fourteen,  
  
I'm kinda nervous 'cause I think the senate hates me,  
  
She's the one with the crazy hair,  
  
She has eight dresses that are very rare.  
  
Chorus  
  
'Cause I fell in love with the girl on Tatooine, I was a slave, didn't know she was a queen.  
  
I haven't seen her since I was nine,  
  
I hope everything will turn out fine,  
  
I fell in love with the girl on Tatooine.  
  
When I said she's the one I'm gonna marry,  
  
I remember the look my master gave me,  
  
Said a jedi must me weary of his feelings,  
  
Said a jedi can't trust a politician's dealings.  
  
Chorus  
  
I've got a saber in my hand,  
  
My ship's about to land,  
  
My journey's gonna be ending.  
  
And if I ever go back to my home,  
  
I won't leave Mom alone,  
  
This time I'll take her with me.  
  
Chorus  
  
I'll never forget that day (the girl on Tatooine)  
  
I'll never forget that day (the girl on Tatooine)  
  
I'll never forget that day (the girl on Tatooine)  
  
I'll never forget that day (the girl on Tatooine)  
  
Fade out 


	3. What's my Age Again?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Star Wars.  
  
Who am I again? (What's my age again?)  
As song by Anakin Skywalker after Episode II  
  
I searched for her  
It was a dark night  
I went alone  
Not yet a Jedi Knight  
I saw her lying there  
And she dyed in my arms  
So then I gave into my rage  
  
And that's about the time I leapt into the fray  
Kept on killing till they all were slain  
I Am still confused by dark and light  
What the hell is the force like?  
Obi says I should be myself  
  
Who am I again?  
Who am I again?  
  
Then later on,  
On Geonosis  
Saw Padme fall  
From a spaceship  
Tried to go after her  
But Obi-Wan stopped me  
Said with him I had to stay  
  
And that's about the time we leapt into the fray  
Tried to make sure Dooku was slain  
But Yoda had to save both of us  
Where the hell is my arm?  
Obi says I should be myself  
  
Who am I again?  
Who am I again?  
  
And that's about the time I leapt into the fray  
Kept on killing till they all were slain  
Still confused with all the Jedi rules  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
Obi says I should be myself  
Who am I again?  
Who am I again?  
  
And that's about the time Padme married me  
No one should take the rules too seriously  
I'll break them all like Qui-Gon Jinn  
'Cause he's the one that rescued me  
I never want to be myself  
  
Who am I again?  
Who am I again?  
Who am I again? 


End file.
